


a storm.

by eajen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajen/pseuds/eajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at 1am. thought id share.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am. thought id share.

lawrence is the soft chill of early morning in an undisturbed house, making the strong weak and the weak feel at home. he disappears by dawn but the traces of him will mark your memory until the next day arrives, if it ever does.

kovic is the linger of smoke in late morning air, he follows lawrence's morning routines and wonders what its like to be that consistent, and on that thought he fades away into the slowly cooling breeze.

elyse is the sky and james is the soft grey clouds that work synonymously to ready the small town for what is to come. they cool the breeze and hide the sun, they wait and they wait and they wait - they see the quiet settle in as a lingering smoke joins them up above. 

peake is natures silence before a storm arrives, an unnusual quiet which leaves those aware of the oncoming tyrant on edge - but at the same time leaves the oblivious unknowing of the wrath to come. 

bruce is the sharp wind signalling an impending storm - he follows peake's silence and draws the oblivious into their homes. those aware stand and watch, resisting bruce's chilling pushes.

joel is the crack of thunder in the distance as the storm begins its descent upon the town. he booms and echoes - those once oblivious know now what happens next, some are drawn to their windows but no one leaves - he echoes once more.

sean is the storm. he is the drawn weapon of nature and intends to do his job well. he leaves as quickly as he came, leaving pure disaster in his wake.


End file.
